Locked in a tower at Hogwarts
by Loony the Lothlorien Huntress
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Pansy, Ginny, Neville, Crabbe, Goyal, Blaise, Millicent and Parvati are stuck in a tower and they cant come out till they all get along with each other. Also Fred, George and 2 new characters...
1. Umbridge and prolog

Hey guys me again I just got this story idea in my head so I thought I might as well write it down. Ok I do not own Harry Potter or anything in this except for the plot GOT IT!

Ok first let's get some things straight

1. This is in fifth year after the quidditch ban.

2. In this story Oliver Wood returned to Hogwarts and with some help with Fred and George got 100 bludgers and bewitched them to follow Umbridge around Hogwarts and hit her. (Score)

Ok so onto the story

Ron's POV

"AHH GET THESE BLUDGERS AWAY FROM ME!" Screamed Umbridge as she ran though the school with about 100 bludgers pounding her.

"IMPEDMENTA" Screamed Umbridge and Malfoy in unison. But it did nothing to the bludgers. 'Wish I had a camera' I thought as I found a classroom and pulled up a chair at the door and watched Umbridge run around being followed with bludgers.

"Ron we did it isn't this good to watch?" said someone from behind him. As I turned around I heard someone else walk through the door at the back of the room and it was Hermione and Harry laughing their heads off with Ginny and Neville. "Hey Fred, George, Oliver whatcha doing?" Said Hermione.

"Well I heard about the quidditch ban and thought I might get some payback on her for banning Fred, George and Harry." Said Oliver Wood while trying not to burst out laughing. "We helped" The Weasley Twins said in unison. "Well the plan was awesome I wish we thought of it, well our idea was feed her to Aragog..." Said Harry thoughtfully.

Oliver's POV

Wow I can't believe I thought of that idea on my own. I realise I have to go to get ready for a quidditch game as I will down at my watch.

"Guys I would love to stay and watch but I have a quidditch match in an hour, bye" I said while getting my bag and wand.

"Really Oliver?" Harry, Ron, Fred and George said one after each other.

"Yes bye"

Ok thats this chapter the rest of this story has nothing to do with this but I thought it would be pretty funny. The rest is about Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Parvati being locked in a tower with Draco, Pansy, Blaze, Crabbe, Goyal and Millicent. Please R&R

Fantasy Wizard Witch


	2. Proper Story chapter 1

**Hi ok I have had to create 2 slytherin's who are in 7****th**** year to make the amount of students from Gryffindor and Slytherin in the tower the same. Their names are Amy Ammzia and Rachel Jude.**

Harry's POV

"What do we have today Dean?" I asked as I pulled on my robes on a rather chilly Friday morning.

"History of Magic, Potions, Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts with the old hag." Dean replied as he pulled on his socks.

"Actly Professor Dumbledore is taking Defence Against the Dark Arts because of us…" Said the Weasley twins who were coming down the stairs when Neville opened it to see if his history of magic book was in the common room.

Everyone in the common room below us heard and there were huge screams of delight from everyone.

(_In the Great Hall)_

"I don't believe this, DUMBLEDORE THE GUY WHO IS LIEING TO THE WIZARDING CUMMINITY, is teaching defence against the dark arts!" said an angry, drawling voice from the doorway to the great hall. It came from no other then Draco Malfoy.

"And Potter is a boring, self-centred, taking advantage of his fame, git." Said an older looking slytherin who was talking to her friend who I think her name is Amy Ammzia.

"Hey that's our friend your insulting Jude!" Said by none other than Fred and George.

"Shut up Weasley" Snapped Millicent Bullstrode. Just as Parvati entered and she heard what Bullstrode said to Fred and George.

"Why don't you pick on people in your own year?" Fred said as he, George and Parvati starting pulling out their wands.

"Well I don't know about you guys but Im going to go give Malfoy a taste of some very nasty tasting medicine!" I told Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville as I got up and started walking towards Malfoy. And as I guessed they had caught up with me in less than 10 seconds flat.

In about 20 seconds after we all started walking towards Malfoy and his gang of Slytherin's a huge duel started out.

It was

Me vs Malfoy, Hermione vs Parkinson, Ron vs Blaise, Fred (I think) vs Ammzia, Neville vs Crabbe, Ginny vs Goyal, Parvati vs Bullstrode and George (I sure it was him) vs Jude.

Oh but this fight didn't last long at all because as soon as a couple of teachers arrived to stop the fight they all got sent to Dumbledore's Office escorted by Snape and McGonagall who didn't look too happy.

Hermione's POV

I should have held my temper longer and went to McGonagall instead of duelling Pansy… I thought as Harry, Ron and Ginny started singing "Were off to see the Wizard the Amazing Wizard of Hogwarts" and to everyone's surprise Snape started singing it as well!

_(In to corridor leading to Dumbledore's office)_

We all stoped what we were doing when McGonagall stoped and said something which sounded like "Mars Bars" to me.

"Hurry up you lot up the stairs, Professor Dumbledore will be waiting for you." McGonagall said in a very stern voice which made us move.

**Ok thanks for reading wait for the next chapter to find out what happens in Dumbledore's Office. I will update this story every week! If I miss a week then I have been very very busy.**


	3. Chapter 2 Whats your name?

**Ok I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters (except the 2 characters I made) or Hogwarts (I wish I owned Hogwarts) this is all owned by J.K Rowling.**

Ron's POV

Oh Mum is not going to be happy when she hears about this… "Hurry up Ron better get this over and done with" Neville called as he jumped on to the moving staircase. When I got up the top I saw Malfoy knocking on the door and looking disgusted.

"Come in you lot and Minerva, Severus please wait outside." Came a voice which belonged to Albus Dumbledore. As I walked in I looked straight into Dumbledore's shiny bright blue eyes behind his half-moon glasses.

Neville's POV

Oh Grans not going to be happy about this when she hears. I looked out Dumbledore's office sense this was my first time in here and it was filled with books, a weird glowing thing, tables with strange silver instruments on them and lots of paintings.

"Now please sit down everyone, I am very disappointed about what I heard happened in the Great Hall during Breakfast this morning." Dumbledore said in a very sad voice which made me look down at my feet.

"Anyway I have already chosen what is going to happen to you. I am going to lock you all in the tallest tower and not let you out till you all get along. Understand?" As Dumbledore said this we all started making noises of protest. But all fell quiet when Dumbledore put up his hand for silence. "I said do you all understand?"

We all mumbled "Yes Professor Dumbledore." As we all looking at each other with pure loathing.

"Now Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape will escort you to the tallest tower." Dumbledore said in a voice which said only to clearly he really wants this over and done with.

Draco's POV

_(In the tower)_

"This is your entire fault Potter." I said as I glared at Harry Potter on the other side of the room.

I would have jinxed him if we hadn't had our wands taken off us I thought as a plate of eggs and bacon appeared in the middle of the floor with a letter from Dumbledore.

"I will read it" Said Granger as she was right next to the letter and Crabbe and Goyal can't read.

"Dear Students, I have sent up some food sense most of you didn't get to have or finish breakfast as for your classes all your teachers have been told where you are and why you are here. Now why don't you start by calling each other by your first names? From Professor Dumbledore" Granger read out as well all gaped at the last bit.

"Well who here knows every single person in here first name?" Millicent asked as we all shock our heads.

"Ok I will start my name is Parvati Patil and I know Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Fred and George Weasley and Neville Longbottom." Parvati said and looked around for someone else to say something.

"Im Draco Malfoy and I know Harry, Ron, Hermione, Parvati, Pansy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyal, Fred, George, Amy, Rachel and Neville." I drawled sense no one else was saying something.

"Im Rachel Jude and I know everyone here first and last name. Because Im Head Girl." Rachel said as she pointed to her head girl badge on her robes.

"Ok Then tell us Rachel" Harry snapped after Rachel said it.

"Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Ginny, Ronald, Fred and George Weasley, Hermione Granger, Amy Ammzia, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyal, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Zabine Blaise and Parvati Patil."

Rachel listed while pointing at each person in turn.

**Hey guys so next week I most likely won't be updating. Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please R&R. Please tell me if I spelt someone's name wrong. Till next time Fantasy Wizard Witch **


	4. Chapter 3 Lets play a game

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER (I wish I did)**

Neville's POV

"Let's play a game" I suggested after 10 minutes of eating eggs and bacon.

"How about bang?" Hermione asked as we all looked star stuck

"What the bloody hell is bang?" Ron asked me.

"We all stand in a circle and someone is in the middle. The person in the middle call's someone's name and they have to duck or they will get shot. Not really boys. Anyway after the person ducks the people on either side of them have to shout BANG and be pointing they hands at the person on the other side of the ducked person." Hermione said as she showed us the hand actions.

"The person that got shot first (person in the middle decides) goes in the middle and that person stands in the circle. If more than 1 person is out the other people go outside and chat among yourselves." Hermione finished and we moved into a circle.

"Hey theirs a wizarding version of Bang but instead of BANG we shout STUDIFY and the first person to be stunned is out." Draco drawled and Ron's face grinned for a second…

"But we can't plat that version because WE DON'T HAVE OUR WANDS!" Parvati bellowed at Draco and we stepped back when Parvati bellowed at him.

Ron's POV

"Can I be in the middle first please?" I asked Hermione and after I asked again Hermione said yes.

"VINCENT" I shouted as Vincent ducked and Pansy and Neville shouted BANG.

"NEVILLE WINS" I said to a round of applause.

"Umm, PARVATI" Pansy said.

"AMY WINS" Pansy shouted after some BANGS.

"DRACO" Millicent shouted almost at once.

"HARRY WINS" Millicent shouted after an ear piercing shout from Neville and Harry.

"HERMIONE" Neville screamed.

Hermione ducked as I shouted "BANG" at George.

"RON WINS" Neville declared after a minute of thinking which bang came first.

"FRED" George screamed and McGonagall came by saying "BE A LITTLE QUIETER PLEASE"

"And Amy wins" George said lamely.

**Sorry this chapter is short but I have some writer's block so hope you enjoyed it.**

**Also any idea for games and things for them to do please send them in. Thanks Fantasy Wizard Witch**


	5. Chapter 5 All to good to last

**Hey I finally got over my writers block so this chapter should be long. Also I will be updating The Exchange Students and I'm working on timetables for Modern Hogwarts!**

Harry's POV

"HARRY" Rachel screamed as I ducked

"BANG" called 2 voices from either side of me and they happened to belong to Ginny and Mal-Draco.

"GINERVA WINS" Rachel declared as Draco swore.

Ron got called next but Hermione lost and then I got shot and so on till only Ginny and Zabini were left.

Ginny's POV

I am so worried if I lose Slytherin will most likely rub it in…

"THE WORD IS DUMBLEDORE AND YOU CAN'T TURN UNTIL THE WORD IS COMPLETELY FINISHED" Parvati said as Fred started speaking

"One day I was walking though Hogwarts and I meet…"

George said as Zabini and I were taking steps away from each other.

"DUMBLEDORE" Parvati and Fred shouted at the same time.

We both turned around and shouted BANG but I was quicker by like a second.

"GINNY WINS OVERALL" Parvati declared after around 4 minutes of working out which BANG came first.

Zabini's POV

'Draco's going to kill me for losing to a blood-traitor like her!'

I walked over to the corner where the rest of the Slytherin's were and waited for his doom… But it didn't come instead Weasley, I mean Ginny came over to me and said

"Good game Zabini, it was fun." And I felt for some reason good that I played… fair!

"Yeah, good game." I mumbled as Millicent sneered at me.

"Hey another letter" George called from across the classroom.

"What does it say Forge?" Fred asked his twin…

"Why did you just call him Forge?" Vincent asked which for most people came as a shock that he said something that wasn't being mean to someone.

"It's a joke between us" Forge called as he gave the letter to Ginny.

"Dear students

Good to see you're getting along, so anyway I might let people out of this tower at different times from the rest. Try working together to do something…

From Professor Dumbledore" Ginerva read out loud.

"WORK WITH BLOOD-TRAITORS AND FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOODS? I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING!" Draco screamed while pointing at the group of Gryffindor's.

"I DON'T WANT TO WORK WITH BLOODY SLYTHERINS EITHER BUT IF WE DON'T WE WILL NEVER AND I MEAN NEVER GET OUT OF THIS F***ING TOWER!" Potter and the Mudblood screeched together.

**A/N: Well Im stoping here so you can think about what might happen, anyway please review with ideas and please, please read my other stories!**

**Disclaimer: I hate writing these; the point of FANfiction is fan's writing stories and things. I DO NOT OWN THE WIZARDING WORLD OF HARRY POTTER, HOGWARTS OR THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY! (except the two I made up)**


End file.
